


Work in progress (don’t read this)

by RipJawWolfFang



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipJawWolfFang/pseuds/RipJawWolfFang
Summary: This is a work in progress I’m just sticking up to get some feedback from some friends. It isn’t beta read or anything in fact it’s a hot mess...XD seriously.





	Work in progress (don’t read this)

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously if your not meant to be here XD your not meant to be here

At first all he was aware of was the cold. Ice seemed to have set into his veins, making his whole body numb and tingling set into his fingers, toes and nose. 

Piers wasn’t sure where he was, or how he got there. Cut off from his memories all he could really do was instinctively try to curl into a ball to protect himself from the elements, keep himself alive against whatever snowfield he had fallen asleep in. 

Just the attempt at movement however sent pain shooting through his entire body all at once and suddenly he was so much more alert to everything going on within it.

There was an ache that ran in his chest that was only made worse with every breath he was taking, turning from mild irritation to intense stabbing with every inhale. He tried to hold his breath to stifle it, but his body refused to comply somehow, oxygen being forced into his lungs without his control. 

All the muscles in his body felt like they had been pulled apart and stuck back together again with crazy glue, not a single one of them feeling like they where where they should be. 

The singers whole skull and everything in it screamed at him all at once, the sound of 100 angry Loudred bellowing to escape there bony prison would have sent his teeth chattering if not for something blocking his mouth.

When he went to reach for whatever it was his hand absolutely refused to budge, and if he had been frightened before he was terrified now! The dread and confusion compiling as every attempt he made to move brought on new waves of agony. 

Somewhere in the darkness he felt something there, stalking him, clawing at his mind. Threatening to grab him by the ankles and pull him down to his death. This wasn’t the darkness he was used to where anger and sadness would comfort him as a muse, but a monster unseen and unheard creeping though him with the intent to destroy everything he is or ever was. Piers couldn't fight it, couldn't raise an arm to even shield himself. It was everywhere and now where and all around him. Breathing down his neck. 

He balled his hands into fists at his side, pulling up something soft as he dug his nails into whatever he was laying on in the only action his body seemed to even be capable of in the moment. His face scrunched up, fighting against whatever was down his throat and the demons chaining him in place. He wasn’t going to give in! Not easily!

Piers could barely hear over the sound of his pulse in his ears. Everything trembled. his heart seemed to race itself into palpitations trying to move him. He was trapped in a nightmare, unable to free himself enough to wake from the hell he was suddenly stuck in.

Just as his frenzied mind felt like it would just about burst something warm and a little rough cupped his cheek. Something much smaller and softer gently working its way up and down his arm. 

Words he couldn't quite make out where suddenly in his ear, low and rumbling over the roar of blood that was trying to drown them out the way a rainstorm try’s to drown out rolling thunder. The voice was rough and tired yet It felt so intimate, so loving, the meaning slipped out just out of his reach as the warm pressure moved to stroke back his hair. For a moment he had something to cling to, something to focus on to try to find his way out. 

Then it pulled back completely, the sudden loss of his anchor sending him reeling. He didn’t know what was happening. Nothing made sense.

There was a shouting over the top of him somewhere off in the void. That familiar voice crying out for something, though it was hard to imagine what. Someone was there, close by. The words they where saying fading in and out but there fear seemed just as great as his. Maybe they to where both trapped by this monster circling them.

‘- again! Please you have to...’ 

the singer strained to make sense of what he was hearing, catching more voices as they reverberated through the room. Some clearer, some not so much. A quiet one to his left was making soft shushing noises, another somewhere at his feet sounded more assured but far less comforting and over them both was someone he recognised close to frantically pleading for someone to help.

‘-hurting! You can’t just... please... don’t let him...’ he sounded as helpless as Piers felt, and deep within him the urge to reach out and try to comfort the man that voice belonged to flared. He tried, willing his arm to move only to have it spasm and cramp.

Then those warm hands where back on him, and the storm back in his ears, though this time he could make it out just a little better and he tried to open his eyes to see who it was, tried to blink away whatever this nothingness was that had a hold of him, but that failed when even the slightest crack made them burn and water.

‘It’s gonna be okay babe, hold on.’ Just like that his memories where aligned, and the singer recognised the voice trying to sooth him. 

‘Raihan?’ What was he doing here? What was happening to him? To them! Why where they here? Wherever here was.

‘Are they getting him something?’ Piers recognises the softer voice immediately. It could only be one person, and that was his sister. He would recognise it anywhere, even in this purgatory! 

‘Yeah. Told them we knew the risks, just make him comfortable... you’re okay with this, right?’

His friends saddened voice moved away from his ear again, speaking over him. There was a little pressure that moved to his shoulder and carefully started rubbing circuses on the uninjured side. 

‘Yeah, he... he’s...’ Marnie’s voice quaked, falling off at the end weakly and all piers wanted to do was reach out and hold her. To wipe away the tears he knew where falling and tell her he would move mountains to take away whatever was upsetting her. 

Close to his ear he felt her lips press against his cold cheek, a little hiccup escaping between soft sobs. 

‘I love you, big brother. I love you.’ Piers tried to lean in, feeling Marnie’s tears rub up against his cheek as she pulled him into the best hug she could without hurting him, a small comfort against whatever monster had a hold of him. 

Raihans hand tangled with his own and then his lips where are the other side, carefully caressing his pale skin and rubbing warmth back into wherever he touched. 

Without only a pin prick in his arm as warning there was a sudden, nausea inducing surge towards the darkness. The lights that had been flicking on in his brain being rapidly shut off. 

Instinctively he fought, his hand tightening in Raihans who squeezed back reassuringly. 

‘You’re okay, I’m right here. Try not to fight it. It will be over soon.’

Piers leaned into him as much as he could, trying to claw his way back against the monster he was sure was waiting for him. 

‘Your scared, huh?’ It was softer, shakier, but absolutely dripping with affection for the singer, 

‘So am I... I’m not letting you go though, so you can let go. Marnie’s here to. We’re not going anywhere.’ 

Piers couldn't help but trust him, couldn't help but relax into his strong hold. 

‘That’s it.’ 

There was that hand in his hair again, rubbing firmly just where he liked it as the feeling in his body faded out to nothing. Every little twitch he gave was met with a soft little ‘we love you’ and ‘just rest’ until finally he was pulled back under. 

————

As the his friends spasms slowly died out Raihan sat back, looking over Piers prone body and watching his chest rise and fall for a long moment before he even dared look up to see if his heart rate was starting to return to normal. 

It had thankfully evened out and slowed down as the sedation and pain medication kicked on, returning to something that was almost normal despite the trauma he had gone through a full twelve hours ago. 

“I think he’s asleep again...” Raihan breathed, more to himself then Marnie or the Doctor who was monitoring him after the injection. “Hope he can stay that way for awhile this time.” 

Marnie stayed close to her brother, keeping her hold on him tight and trying to settle her sobs. She wasn’t stupid and Raihan hasn't been hiding anything from her. Piers wasn’t responding the way he should be to the sedation, his heart rate would slow to much and they would ease off and then he would wake up in a terrified haze and fight them until he passed clean out in exhaustion for another half an hour before repeating the whole thing.

It was risky to just keep sedating him. A little to much and he’d slip away. She knew that, and yet even still she had been the one to push Raihan into asking for it. Piers had been off and on in agony for hours, and if he was going to leave them she wanted it to be safely in her arms, not thrashing and fighting against them in a fevered war against his own body and the world around him. It had just been to much to watch his slow decline under torture, and he had only been worse every time he woke up. He needed this, he needed the relief from the pain to have a chance at healing. 

Neither of them had a moments sleep all night and into the morning, every time one of them would even start to drift off in there chair the heart monitor would go off or the singer would start waking up and then they would both be awake again, trying to guide him back from what seemed like an endless nightmare. 

The doctor paid them little attention, focused on reading the monitors. Her face never gave anything away, which was more then a little frustrating for Raihan. He couldn't read any of his friends vitals well enough to know how he was doing, and he couldn’t read the doctors face for that information either; he just had to wait for her to tell him what he wanted to know right now and that anxiety was killing him. 

The longer this had gone on and the tireder he felt the more outwardly affectionate the dragon trainer had become. It was as much for himself as Piers, a way to calm both there fears. Marnie didn’t seem to mind, she actually had seemed much more relaxed when he was talking to her brother. She could rest, not saying anything as Raihan ensured Piers didn’t feel alone, letting her mind digest everything that was happening. 

“His heart rate is coming down again.” The doctor spoke flatly, coolly. 

Raihan was slowly starting to hate the sound of her voice, but Marnie just tightened her hold and continued her soft whispers. She would comfort him in his sleep until he was ready to wake up the way he had done for her when she was small and needed someone by her side. 

“He’s okay though, right?”

“Hard to say.” Yeah, Raihan was defiantly starting to hate her voice. It wasn’t her fault, he knew that, but still. “It isn’t dangerously low at the moment but it isn’t normal, his blood pressure and oxygen levels are still okay though. If something changes it will change quickly, and as I’ve said he is less likely to respond to resuscitation attempts in his condition. We will still do everything we can, of coarse. It’s fifty fifty.” 

“Thanks doc...” 

The dragon tamer held his friends hand tightly still, squeezing it close long after it had gone slack in his. Piers had been scared, Raihan could tell, and he didn’t scare easily. He probably didn't know where he was or what was happening to him. It was hard to swallow, but he couldn't even tell for sure if the singer knew who they where. 

He couldn't help but watch Marnie, wishing there was something he could do for her as well. He scoured his sleep deprived mind until he hit on something that brought a small but honest smile to his own face. 

“He squeezed my hand that time.” Raihan ran his thumb over the back of the singers hand, tracing the veins and little scrapes with care. “He knows where here.” 

Marnie nodded slowly steadying herself on that hopeful little thought. She thought she had felt him lean into her to, seeking them out. She had thought she only imagined it, but if Raihan felt it to then there was probably something to it. It was hard to tell, as weak as her brother was if the action had been a conscious search for comfort or unconscious writhing caused by the pain alone. 

The dragon trainer was just about to open his mouth to ask if Marnie was okay for the hundredth time that morning, when his rotom phone jumped off the table beside them. 

“Bozz, you have a mezzage.” 

Raihan reached out to take possessed object, leaving his right hand curled in his friends. He was pretty sure he knew what he was going to see anyway. 

‘I’m sorry I haven’t gotten there yet, Rai. Hop’s just a mess. I really will come as soon as I can. I’m sure Piers will be alright though. give him a kiss from me.”

The dragon tamer was far from angry with Leon, as much as he almost wanted to be, but he was starting to grow frustrated with the former champion not being there. He didn’t seem to know how bad things where and that this really could be it for the three of them, after so many years of being so close. Piers himself wouldn't have been mad though, he would have understood that Leon had family to take care of just the way he did and that there friend could be more then a little naive and overly optimistic. That thought prevented Raihan from truely becoming upset with his missing in action friend. 

All he could think of was the way Piers had been there for them in the past. Even when they where younger. The singer was always a little punk with a bad attitude, but when push came to shove he still managed to be the best person to have at your side when things went to shit. Even though he doubted himself, even though he considered himself a poor trainer and an even worse gym leader, even when he was lost in his own depression and pain, Piers would be the one that would show up for them. 

Raihan could still remember the time he had been bitten by a Salandit while they where way to far from town and it had been Piers who sat beside him making sure he was keeping the antidote down, staying up with him all night, following him outside into the freezing cold every half an hour to rub his back when he puked again and then making sure he drank water so he didn’t dehydrate to much. It had taken three full day’s of vomiting and sobbing for the pain to die down enough to start the Trek back, and the young singer who was only 14 himself at the time, didn’t sleep a wink. 

‘I’m a Hoothoot anyway, remember? I’m fine ta stay up. Ya’ can get back t’ sleep.’ Was all he said when leon offered to take over. There was no room to argue, there never really was with Piers. He was staying up and that was final. 

It wasn’t the first or even the last time he had saved there asses either! Piers and what was at the time his linoone had managed to pull Leon out of the electric webbing of a very angry Galvantula before Raihan had even noticed there directionally challenged friend had even gone missing. 

The longer Raihan thought about it the more times Piers had been there for the two of them when no one else was. A lot of those where days he wound up remembering fondly only because the singer was grounded enough to stop either Leon or the dragon trainer from charging headlong into something stupid, or quick thinking enough to pull them out once they inevitably did find themselves with a twisted ankle at the bottom of a steep hill or sopping wet at the edge of a river bank after an unexpected swim. 

‘You two are gonna get ya’selves killed.’ Followed by a heavy sigh or an angry little huff was all he’d ever say before following right along behind them. 

If anyone would ask, Piers would never claim he was even in the running to be the champion, he never had Leon’s talent or Raihans motivation, yet he still managed to keep up with the two of them, for the most part the entire way. Sometimes the dragon trainer was almost sure he would overtake them. 

Raihan closed his eyes, shaking his head. Leon should be here, he really should, but if he needed to stay with hop then there was nothing he could do about it. It didn’t stop him from being just a bit bitter about it though. 

‘Marnie and I are still here with him, just do what you gotta do.’ 

He shot back, trying not to sound as annoyed as he really was. 

Damn, he was too exhausted for all of this! It was making him snappy. He really needed a coffee or a damn energy drink or whatever that bullshit Sonya was always drinking was! Though, it was probably a bit late for that now he already felt as dead as piers looked. 

Raihan heaved a little sigh and let go of his phone who floated back to where it had been sitting beside the bed. 

“Put everyone on mute for me, okay? I don’t wanna deal with there shit.” 

He didn’t even wait for a response, pulling the chair in closer to Piers bed and lowering his head to the bed at his side. 

“Just gonna close my eyes for a few, okay Marnie? Wake me up if you need anything.” 

“Sure.” 

Marnie sat back a little to watch the dragon trainer nod off. He had been up all night, she could see he was exhausted but knew better then to say anything. Raihan wanted to be there, and she felt better having him keeping watch over her brother with her. Even then the young gym leader was glad to see him finally doze off, joining Piers in sleep after far to many hours awake. 

At first his body welcomed rest like a warm hug, shutting down quickly into a dreamless, comforting nothingness. His breathing slowed, his heart calmed, everything was still and quiet and peaceful. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind there was a seed of despair at the trauma he had braved watching one of the people he loved most in the world suffer. He had to watch helplessly as he went through the torture of trying to recover without enough pain relief. He had to say his goodbyes at the pitch when he was no longer able to stay by Piers side. Having the pressure of trying to keep the former gym leader alive until the paramedics got there. Running across the field on legs that felt like they where made of jelly after realising just how much blood stained the ground. Hearing the sound of bones snapping as the monstrous dragon Pokémon tore into his friend as though he where nothing.

It swirled in Raihans mind like a whirl pool until even his sleep came apart, startling him awake with a rush of terror that seized his lungs and had him choking for air. Chills ran up and down the dragon trainers spine as he brought sweat soaked hands to his chest to tug at his coat that suddenly felt far to tight. He could feel the pounding in his head with every heart beat, A sick dizziness overcoming him as soon as he tried to sit up. 

“Piers!” 

It came of as a choked sob, but it was more then enough to snap Marnie’s eyes onto him. She could see the anxiety etched into his features, his entire body was quivering like he had just been dunked in ice water. She had seen this reaction before, experienced it herself as a matter of fact. 

She looked down at piers who seemed to still be sleeping soundly despite the disturbance, the medication thankfully still in full effect. Out cold as he was, Marnie knew he’d not be waking up any time soon and she also knew he would be the first to try to comfort someone in this situation, especially someone he cared about. 

“I’ll take care of ‘im for ya.” the young gym leader whispered to her sleeping brother, standing and slowly making her way around to the still blood stained Raihan who was so short of breath he was gasping. 

“Hey, deep breaths.” She carefully put a hand to the older mans back, much the way piers had done for her a thousand times before, the dragon trainer flinched but Marnie held her ground. He would be alright, he just needed something to tie him back to the real world and out of whatever ordeal his imagination had put him in. 

“You’re havin’ a panic attack, not dyin’, so ya have ta breathe okay?” She moved in a little closer feeling his chest heaving through his back. Whatever he sore in that nightmare must have been bad, but she could easily guess what it was. 

“Just breathe, an’ it’ll pass.” Marnie knew it was easier said then done, and she didn’t have Morpeko here with her to squeeze and make him feel better. Piers was better at this she was sure, but Raihan would just have to settle with her. 

Slowly the tension eased, releasing the dragon tamer from its grip. As it faded he let his head flop back down to the bed, pressing his forehead into the sheets and steadying his frantic breathing until it was back under his control. 

The whole thing left him more exhausted then when he had gone to sleep in the first place, and he let out a curse when he realised it was Marnie that was comforting him. As though she really needed that stress right now! 

“I’m sorry...” he was still panting slightly, closing his eyes again. “I didn’t... you shouldn't be...”

Raihan was still trapped back in that moment, his friends lost life force staining right down to his soul as he struggled to keep it in. He’d been begging piers to hold on in his head every time he put his lips to his, pleading with him to take a breath on his own. He only got weaker, and even though the dragon tamer knew what he was doing was keeping his friend going just a little longer when he was to weak to hold on on his own, feeling Piers fade underneath his hands opened wounds that he wasn’t sure would ever close. 

“It’s okay.” Marnie soothed, rubbing his back softly her tone never faltered and her expression never changed from her calm determination.

“It’s really not! You shouldn't have to do this!” It was embarrassing! Frustrating! He was meant to be the adult! Marnie was how old? He was only making all of this worse! 

“You’ll just give yourself another one.” She warned, her tone sounding so much like Piers in that moment; it Softly scolding him in such a familiar way it was uncanny. 

“Ya can’t help it besides, no sense beatin’ yourself up about it.” 

Raihan would have protested, but somehow knew it would be pointless. There was no arguing with these two, that was clear. They would do what they wanted to do and damned if you stood in there way.

Marnie stayed close until she felt him ease completely, then moved back to her chair only to drag it over beside the older trainer and park herself down next to him. 

“I’m okay now...” 

“I know.” The young gym leader was sure Raihan was over the worst of it, but Piers would never just leave her after she had calmed down. It was enough just to have someone close by to make recovering from those things so much more bearable. Piers would sit himself down on the lounge next to her and mess with the tv or his phone, letting her come to him when she felt like she was ready rather then forcing it on her straight away and overwhelming her. They could just be alone together until she everything felt like it was back on solid ground, never more then an arms length from her safety line. She might not be as good at this as her brother, but she had a good teacher. 

Raihan settled himself and sat back after a few long minuets. He couldn't even put his finger on why this was so embarrassing, it just felt so wrong to break down in front of a kid who should really be leaning on him not the other way around. 

“I really am sorry. You don’t have to look after me to.” Raihan blushed a little, wiping his eyes that had gotten damp and hazy during his fit. 

“Like I said, ya can’t help it.” She shrugged, “an’ my brother wouldn’t want ya ta be alone.”

“That’s just it though, you should be able to rely on me. I should be here for you and Piers... not the other way around...” 

“Cause your older? Ya know that’s bullshit. Don’t know what ya sore in you’re head but I don’t have ta see it ta know it was bad. Think anyone would be able ta cope better then you are? Doubt your right even if ya do.” Marnie gave a sigh. She would rather help him through ten panic attacks then have this argument, though it did make her wonder if this is how her brother felt when she pulled the same guilty nonsense. 

“Can’t feel bad about stuff ya can’t control. Just worry about what ya can.”

Raihan couldn't help but laugh, with every passing moment he was realising more and more that even with all the things that where different between them, Piers really had raised her most of her life. She had confidence in herself he lacked, she was more into battling then music even though she loved that to, she was less rebellious though maybe that’s because her brother was a hard person to rebel against, but even with all those differences it was hard not to feel like he had known Marnie as long as he had known her brother. 

“Sure your not twins?” He teased lightly, his hand finding piers cheek again to softly stroke the tender skin and remind himself his friend was really still alive. 

“Pretty sure.” If Raihan wasn’t so used to the way her brother expressed himself, he would have missed the way her voice lightened just a little at the statement the same way Piers did when he was happy with something and still playing cool. 

A shadow slowly moved over the doorway and both trainers looked up expecting to see the doctor but instead finding Leon, who was wearing his most dressed down, casual clothes. Grey slacks and a shirt. He must have wanted to blend in, but even then he stuck out. 

The former champions wide eyes fixed on the bed in front of them, his mouth hanging open slightly. He didn’t really know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t what he was seeing! Pale and broken and lifeless on the bed looking more like a corpse then the man he grew up with!

Leon took a few slow steps forward, almost as though he was suddenly shy. He immediately reached out to touch his wounded friends arm only to retract it sharply at how cold he felt. Was he even alive?

Raihan was going to say something, but just clenched his jaw. It was upsetting seeing that reaction after he hadn’t shown up all day! Even if piers wouldn't have been mad, the dragon trainer still had to bite his tongue. He had tried to tell the oblivious trainer how urgent it was that he get there, and now he was acting so shocked and hurt? It pissed him off. He didn’t want to say anything, but it really did. 

“I didn’t know he was... like this...” 

Leon lent over there friend, his heart breaking as he took in the full extent of the damage. Much of his wounds where covered in gauze but dark, blotchy bruises where forming all over him, spreading out everywhere from his shoulder downward. The champion gulped visibly, quickly developing some understanding of why his brother had spent the whole night and much of the morning crying into his chest, totally inconsolable. 

“I did tell you it was bad.” Raihan tried to shrug off his discomfort. Nobody needed to have him fighting with them over stupid shit at them at the moment. It wouldn't help anyone, and it wasn’t going to bring Piers around any faster. 

“When you said he was stable, I thought...” The former champion shook his head, it didn’t matter what he thought, he wasn’t ready for this. 

“Sorry it took so long, I had to look after Hop. I guess you’re the reason he isn’t in here himself...” Leon gently took Piers hand, trying to maintain his composure. It hurt, not just mentally but physically to see someone he cared about like this. It churned up his insides, knotting up and tightening in a way he had never felt before. 

“I’ll have to thank you properly when you wake up.” 

Raihan bit his lip. ‘Don’t you mean if?’ He wasn’t going to say it, Not with Marnie here, but it was almost a needle in his side to have his rival to show up and be so damn optimistic after he had spent hours mentally trying to prepare himself to loose Piers. Trying, and failing. 

“Did they say how long he will take to recover?” 

“They said it’s fifty fifty if he will even make it.” The dragon tamer half whispered it, though he wasn’t sure why, its not like Piers was awake to hear him but he didn’t want the wounded man to give up; not that piers had ever given up before.

“What do you mean?” Leons eyes widened in horror, he didn’t want to believe what he had just heard. 

Raihan however had finally had enough! His golden eyes narrowed dangerously and he bared his teeth like an animal, threatening and wild.

This was all to much! Leon hasn’t been here when they really needed him, and at first the gym leader forgave his oblivious friend because that’s what Piers would want him to do. Now he was here though, Leon refused to even see what was right in front of him!

“You hit your head harder then him or something!? He’s lucky- no- WE’RE lucky he’s even still holding on! He was bleeding out on me, Leon!” Raihan gestured to his bloody clothes, anger and pain and frustration bubbling over. Leon had jolted back away from them, putting a foot of distance between himself and the raging dragon now leaning with his hands on the bed frame over there beaten friend. 

“He died on the ambulance ride over here! Fucking just couldn't take it anymore and his heart fucking stopped! I told you he wasn’t even breathing when I got to him! He was dead! They got him back and even now he’s can’t breathe on his own! I’ve spent hours cradling him while he’s been waking up and just crying cause he’s so damn... so...”

He didn’t know when the tears started falling down his cheeks, but they seemed to all at once smother them fire inside him. Leon was frozen in shock looking back at him, hands raised slightly to defend himself against the onslaught that to the former champion appeared to come out of nowhere.

Before Raihan could make a move to say anything else his attention was pulled away by a sharp jerk from the body beneath him. Piers trembling started up again; that’s how it always started. He would quiver and scrunch up his brow and then quickly everything would spiral out of control.

Did Piers here that? Did he wake him?

The gym leader moved immediately to comfort calm his friend, hands finding there now familiar place on his cheeks. 

“Shhh... I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” All the fury of a moment ago was immediately replaced with the same desperate desire to stop Piers falling into yet another terrifying episode. He was already cursing himself when he sore the little creases of pain etch themselves on his friends brow. 

“Did I scare you?” Raihans tears where already flowing far to fast as sniffled to try to prevent his nose getting blocked. He carefully pressed his forehead to his friends to try to quiet Piers long enough for him to fall back into his restful sleep. The dragon trainers pleading was met with a gentle relaxation that slowly slowed the worst of the symptoms back into a more peaceful calm. 

“I’m sorry... it’s not you... I’m not- I’m not yelling at you... your doing so well, your so strong. I’m not mad, I couldn’t be angry with you for this. I didn’t mean to wake you. Please go back to sleep.”

Raihan let out a shaky breath, falling back into his sadness even as relief filled him. He scrunched his own eyes shut and tried to bolster himself only to make the tears come harder and faster. 

“I’m right here. I love you. I’m right with you.”

It took a several long minutes for the dragon trainer to steady himself enough to even open his eyes again and see piers had started to calm back down, his face relaxing again into something much more peaceful. 

Raihan let out a little sigh and kissed his friends forehead as he started to drift, making a mental note to be quieter from now on. Piers must be able to hear them, though. That was certain, or he wouldn't have had such a negative reaction.

Leon looked absolutely downcast, wanting to do something himself but knowing that there was nothing he could do that would make up for what these three had been through. Things looked bleak, and there was no end in sight for any of them if the dark trainer was in such bad shape. 

“I’m sorry...” he didn’t move from his place, keeping his distance for the moment. “I’d have been here if I could have, you know I would.”

Raihan nodded, keeping his fingers running soothing patterns across his friends cheek. He wanted to make sure he was asleep before he made any attempt to move. Wherever Piers was in his head must have been lonely and sad enough without them arguing over the top of the poor guy while he tried to sleep. 

“I know.” The dragon trainer wasn’t going to apologise, not now, not yet anyway. Leon loved and cared about both of them, he knew that, but for the moment Raihan wanted to hold onto the anger he understood rather then drowning in grief he couldn't. 

The former champion crept closer, eyes shifting between his two friends slowly. Piers really did seem to be in pain just waking up. It was hard to imagine what Raihan had been dealing with sitting by his side all day watching that. 

“They can’t do anything else for him?” Leon’s Concern was clear, trying to approach what felt like a feral animal protecting its mate from a predator then his two best friends. 

Raihan shook his head slowly in response, it felt wrong to talk over the top of Piers, but to Leon actually seeing this was new. It was different to just text someone the details in between trying to make sure his friend was comfortable and Marnie was drinking and having a snack every now and then so she didn’t pass out on him. He had given the responsibly for Marnie to himself, but he was determined to take care of her no matter what happened. 

“Look, mate.” The dragon tamer cleared his throat, not looking up from his friends relaxed expression as he slept, hoping he was to deep under to hear any of this. “Im not gonna talk about him like he isn’t right here, but it’s bad. You can go hit up a doctor or nurse if you need a report for yourself, or you can trust we’re doing everything we can and just... just come be with him...”

Finally gold eyes met, tears forming in both sets as they gazed back at each other for a long moment. The moment seemed to stretch on to infinity, each trying to read something into the others deep sadness. 

Leon broke eye contact first, pulling up a chair by Piers bed, lifting soft, frail hand to his lips to kiss the singers palm affectionately. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I got a little lost on the way.”


End file.
